This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Passive entry systems for vehicles are provided on some vehicles to permit a vehicle user who is in possession of a vehicle key fob to simply pull the door handle and open the door without the need to introduce a key into a keyhole in the door. The key fob is typically equipped with an electronic device that communicates with the vehicle's on-board control system to authenticate the user. When the user pulls the outside door handle to indicate that he/she wishes entry into the vehicle, an electric power release actuator associated with a door-mounted closure latch assembly is actuated to release a latch mechanism so as to unlatch and open the door. In some passive entry systems, the outside door handle is also be equipped with a switch that triggers actuation of the electric power release actuator. The latch mechanism may also be mechanically released from inside the vehicle when the inside door handle is connected to the latch mechanism via an inside latch release mechanism associated with the closure latch assembly. In some jurisdictions, however, there are regulations that govern the degree of connection provided by the inside latch release mechanism between the inside door handle and the latch mechanism (particularly for a rear door, where children may be the occupants).
As is known, a problem associated with closure latch assemblies equipped with various power-operated features (i.e. power release, power lock, power child lock, etc.) is the ability to release the latch mechanism to open the door in the event of a failure of the main power supply and/or an interruption or breaking of the electrical connection between the main power supply and the electric power release actuator within the closure latch assembly. Such non-powered situations may occur, for example, as a result of a crash or accident involving the motor vehicle. This loss of powered operation is particularly problematic if the closure latch assembly is equipped with a child lock mechanism which cannot be released or accessed in the absence of electrical power.
While commercially-available closure latch assemblies are satisfactory to meet operational and regulatory requirements, a recognized need exists to advance the development of closure latch assemblies having reduced complexity and packaging while providing additional features such as an emergency child lock release mechanism.